Star Fox: Rouge Squadron I An old empire arises
by Mr. Mario .2
Summary: Set after the events of Star Fox adventures and Star Wars: Rouge Squadron, Rouge Squadron team has been teleported to Lylat during a battle, Fox McCloud passed away and the Star Wars galaxy is under attack. A Star Fox & Star Wars crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

With the defeat of Andross, Dinosaur Planet has been saved by Star Fox leader Fox McCloud with the help of some of his friends. Along Fox's arrival on Dinosaur Planet he met a mysterious vixen who was trapped in a crystal prison. She was named Krystal and Fox found her to be beauitful, he wished that she could join Star Fox.

On the other hand...

The dark empire has been overthrown by a team known as Rouge Squardron. Following the celebrations of victory Luke Skywalker decided to leave the team for his own purposes. Everyone else has remained on the team, but they will have difficult struggles to look for a new leader to take over Rouge Squardron.

Dark empire leader Darth Vader is reborn by a mysterious power and is now trying to take over the whole galaxy, Along the way he found a capsule that contained Andross's DNA...

"Hmm..." Darth Vader said to himself. "If I use some special machinary and use it to revive this Andross I can conquer the whole galaxy! No one will defeat Darth Vader! Whahahahahahahaaaaaaaa!"

Meanwhile in the corners of the Lylat system...

"We did Fox!" Peppy shouted.

"Dinosaur Planet is saved!" Slippy said giving Fox a high five.

"Andross is defeated once again." Peppy resumed.

"You all did a great job!" Fox exclaimed happily.

"You think Falco will ever show up?" Slippy asked.

"It's possible..." Fox replied.

A image of a bloodhound's head hovers over the comm, that would be General Pepper.

"General Pepper here! Good work Star Fox team! I recieved a message from the king and queen Earthwalker thanking you for saving their world."

"Awe it was nothing." Fox said.

"Oh and Tricky says hi!" Pepper excliamed and resumed. "I was however very surprised to hear that Andross was still alive."

"Not as much as we were..." Slippy told the general.

Fox walked over near the comm. "It seems that Andross discovered the anicent power of the Krazoa. And by trapping Krystal, who had the abiltly to channel this power he was albe to use this energy to revive himself."

"At least this time we'll see the last of him..." Pepper said.

"For now..." Peppy added.

Pepper resumed "I'm transferring your fee as we speak, Pepper out!"

Pepper's head disappeared leaving some blue smoke visible.

"Well I wonder what we can do with all that money." Fox mused.

"Well we can repair this ship!" Peppy answered.

"I REALLY NEED SOME OIL." ROB begged with his arm falling out, luckily he was able to catch it."THESE JOINTS ARE NOT WHAT THEY ARE USED TO BE."

Slippy replied to ROB "I'll get you some soon ok ROB?"

ROB made beeping sounds in the answer given to Slippy which meant thank you.

* * *

Inside the sharpclaws ship was Krystal herself piloting to land on the bridge of the Great Fox.

"I wonder if this is where the fox went..." Krystal thought to herself.

She pushed some buttons, lots of buttons and heard sounds like the engienes were dying and the ship was ready to land.

"Good. It's ready. Now I have to be careful..."

*BUMP*

"Crap. Well at least I hope I don't leave a dent..."

* * *

Fox sat on his chair turning on his laptop.

"Ok...now let's see here..."

PASSWORD: May the force be within me

WELCOME FOX MCCLOUD

"I wonder if could have some popcorn while I watch Star Wars..." Fox wondered.

Slippy who was near Fox said "What do you want to do Fox?"

"Well I wanted to watch Star Wars but we don't have any popcorn..."

Slippy paused for a second and replied "Of course we do! It's in the kitchin. Also didn't you know that Star Wars was my favorite movie of all time?"

Fox nervously answered "Uh...no...no I didn't..."

Slippy told Fox "I'm going to the kitchin so we can have some popcorn, i'll be back shortly."

Fox asked "Should we ask Peppy if he wants to watch Star Wars with us?"

Slippy replied "I guess we should." Then he left from Fox and went away.

Fox was alone for a moment then ROB came by Fox and said "YOU HAVE A VISITER WHO IS WAITING FOR YOU AT THE BRIDGE."

Fox got up from his chair leaving his laptop on and went to the bridge as ROB directed him. There was a door that would open if someone would say open and close if someone said close.

Fox took a breath and said in a clear tone "Open."

The door opened up and there sat a ship that didn't look like an Arwing.

Fox looked carefully around the ship and found nobody. He ducked his head to the door of the ship and still could not find anybody.

"Ugh..." Fox moaned "It smells like Sharpclaw."

Fox ducked out and was a little angry because he thought ROB was playing a trick on him.

He walked over to the door and said "Open!" and the door slid open and closed when Fox got inside the Great Fox.

He walked back to where his chair was and just when he was about to sit down he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Fox turned around and saw nobody. He turned his head back and sat down on his chair.

He felt a stroke on the back of his hand and this time he didn't bother to look.

A voice was heard in his ear as the voice whispered "Hello Fox." It sounded feminine.

Fox turned side to side to idenitfy whose voice it was. He saw a blue vixen sitting on the armchair.

Fox nevously asked "Krystal? Wha-what are you doing here?"

Krystal giggled and replied "I'm here to say thank you. How about you?"

Fox replied "I'm going to watch a movie. Do you want to watch it with-"

'Oh crap I forgot Slippy and Peppy' Fox thought

Krystal sounded concerned "What's wrong? And who or what is Slippy and Peppy?"

Fox exclaimed "how did you..."

"I'm a telepath." Krystal answered.

"Telepath?"

"All Cerinian's have this speical abiltly. It allows us to read people's thought."

"Krystal can I ask you something?"

Before Krystal could answer a frog and a rabbit were standing 4 foot away from Fox and Krystal.

Slippy, holding a bowl of popcorn chuckled and said "Hey Fox, I see you're feeling blue today."

Peppy asked Slippy "Slippy is it really worth it?"

Slippy replied "No Peppy..."

Krystal asked Fox "Is that Slippy and Peppy there?"

Fox sighed for a bit and answered "Yes...it is. And if you are going to ask which is Slippy and Peppy, Slippy is right there."

Fox pointed at Slippy and resumed "And there is Peppy." He pointed at Peppy.

Peppy asked "Fox who is that?"

"Uh...thats-"

Krystal interuppted Fox and said "I'm Krystal."

Slippy who wanted to change the subject said "So...are we ready to watch the movie Fox?"

Fox turned to Krystal and asked "Do you want to watch the movie with us?"

Krystal replied "Why...yes."

Fox turned to Slippy and ordered "Turn the lights off Slippy."

"Hoo-kay..." Slippy replied. He took out of his pocket a button which looked like a light switch. He pushed the switch and the lights were dim.

"Peppy do we have somewhere to sit for a group of 4?" Fox asked Peppy.

"I think...we do. ROB! Get us a sofa."

ROB replied "AFFIRMITIVE."

2 miniutes later ROB showed up with the sofa and Slippy asked ROB "Need help there?"

ROB answered "NEGITIVE. MAX WEGHIT CAPPICITY IS 150 POUNDS AND I AM HOLDING 100 POUNDS."

Fox turned to Krystal and said "If you are wondering who that is, that's ROB64." He turned his head back.

ROB placed the sofa over near the window and said "PLACEMENT OF OBJECT CONFIRMED. I'LL GET BACK TO WORK." He walked out leaving only Fox, Peppy, Slippy, and Krystal.

There was silence for a moment and Fox said "Well I guess we can watch now..."

Everyone sat down on the sofa and Fox shouted "Computer, play movie."

The screen began to black as the movie was getting started. Krystal turned to Slippy, raising an eyebrow she asked "What are you holding?"

Slippy turned to Krystal and replied "It's a bowl of popcorn. You want some?"

Krystal lowered her raised eyebrow and happily replied "Yes please."

Slippy gave the bowl to Krystal as she used her hand like a crane to grab a hand-full of popcorn. She put them in her mouth and chewed it up. She turned to Fox and said "This is really good Fox."

Fox who didn't notice at first looked at Krystal and asked "You like them?"

Krystal replied "Yes I do."

There was a countdown on the screen.

* * *

"The movie's starting!" Peppy mused.

Krystal asked "What are we watching?"

Peppy answered "It's Star Wars. Now we all must be quiet as the movie starts!


	2. Chapter 2

Star Fox: Rouge Squadron

ch. 2

In an empty garage stood Hobbies and Wedge who have disbanded Rouge Squadron due to Luke's deceit.

"I miss Luke Skywalker..." Hobbies said.

Wedge replied "I miss him too. But I'm afraid that Rouge Squadron has been disband..."

Luke himself wanted to explore some new places he has never been to. But there are certain places that he should never go to.

"I wonder if Wedge has found a leader..." Luke thought.

As he was walking to his craft he noticed some fighter jets that looked familiar.

"What? That can't be..."

The jets scrambled and shot lasers close to where Luke was standing.

"Uh-oh. I better get out of here!"

He jumped into his X-wing craft, pressed some buttons to start the engines and the craft started to hover.

Luke began to pilot the craft and shot lasers at the fighters. After a second, another wave of fighters appeared and shot some lasers at Luke's craft.

"How did these things appear again? There must be some sort of power used..."

Wedge was busy cleaning his X-wing craft. Just as boredom soon struck to him a radio static came from inside his craft.

"Hobbies, Come here!" Wedge shouted.

Hobbies ran as quick as possible to where Wedge was standing.

Taking a few breathers, Hobbies asked "What is it?"

As static was still buzzing both Wedge and Hobbies could hear a voice.

"Guys, guys can you hear me? This is Luke, Do you copy?"

Wedge happily shouted "Yes we copy sir. What happened to you? I thought you wanted to leave the team."

Luke paused for a moment and replied "I'll explain later. We're in trouble again. Those fighter jets keep appearing." 

Hobbies gasped "But how?"

Luke answered "I don't know but I think it's some mysterious power. I think Darth Vader is reborn."

Hobbies sounded concerned and wondered "What do you want us to do?"

Luke replied "I want both of you to get in your crafts and help me out. This is Luke, signing off!"

The static could no longer be heard as Wedge turned to Hobbes and said "I think maybe Rouge Squadron is reborn."

Hobbies and Wedge went to their crafts and pushed buttons to the engines and the crafts slowly began to hover.

The crafts began to fly out of the garage and flew away.

Wedge pressed a button to contact Luke. Wedge said "Luke, Luke this is Wedge, do you copy?"

"I copy."

Wedge resumed "Where are you? We need your specified location."

"I don't know where I am but you should be able to-"

Hobbies interrupted "We see you Luke. We'll be there shortly. Hobbies out!"

As Wedge was getting closer to Luke's craft some fighter jets disappeared leaving only nothing but the X-wing crafts.

"Guys did you see that?" Luke asked.

"We did." Wedge and Hobbies said.

There was silence for a moment...

"I...am...REBORN!!" A voice shouted.

'Who is that?' Luke thought.

"Those that cross me will die!!" The voice shouted again.

"That doesn't sound good..." Wedge said.

Without warning the X-wings were pushed by a mysterious force and were spinning.

A blue vortex formed and was sucking up things.

"Gu-Guys! We gotta get away from the vortex!" Luke shouted.

"I can't...my- my craft is not working!!" Wedge replied loudly.

"Mine's not working too!" Hobbies replied.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Luke, Wedge and Hobbies screamed together.

The X-wings were now 3 feet close to getting sucked.

"Whahahahahahahahaaaaaa!" The voice laughed and faded fast.

"Okay who's ready for episode V: The Empire Strikes Back?" Fox asked.

"We're not ready yet..." Slippy hesitated.

"We're out of popcorn..." Peppy answered.

"I'm ready." Krystal answered with a smile that sent Fox's heart beating.

"Well...erm..." Fox tried to speak. "I guess...we could make some more..."

"How about I do the favors?" Peppy asked.

"Aren't you a little old to do things Peppy?" Fox wondered.

"You're never too old to do something before you die." Peppy replied and left to the kitchen.

"Hmm..." Slippy thought.

"What is it?" Krystal asked.

Before Slippy could asked or answer Fox interrupted "If you're going to ask how she read your thought, she has this special Telepath ability that allows her to read people's minds."

Slippy gasped "How did you know I was going to ask her that? You have Telepath too?"

Fox laughed and replied "No I don't have Telepath. And let's just say that I am smart."

A short moment of silence occurred with the sound of a door opening.

"Hey everyone I'm back with more popcorn!" Peppy shouted to get everyone's attention.

"Oh...uh...right!" Fox nervously replied.

"How does butter sound to any of you?" Peppy asked.

"Sounds nice." Slippy answered.

"Yeah I guess..." Fox answered.

"That leaves only you Krystal." Peppy told her

"What's butter?" Krystal wanted to know.

"It makes the popcorn...actually it gives the popcorn flavor." Slippy answered.

"Then yes please." Krystal said.

"Very well." Peppy went back to the kitchen to put some butter on the popcorn.

There was silence again...

"Butter's done. Now are we all ready to watch episode V?" Peppy asked everyone.

In choir everyone at the same time said "Yes."

Peppy sat down next to Slippy and Fox yelled "Computer, play movie!"

The screen went black again with the countdown.

5...4...3...2...1...0.

But this time the screen went red and a sign read...

UNABLE TO PLAY MOVIE, POWER USAGE OVERLOAD.

"Power...overload?" Fox wondered.

"We aren't using much electricity though..." Slippy said.

Just before something else happened a loud bonk was heard in the bridge of the Great Fox.

"What was that?!" Peppy shouted almost giving him a heart attack.

"I...don't know..." Fox answered.

"Somebody's gonna check." Slippy ordered.

"I guess I'll go then." Fox said.

"Let me come with you. You could perhaps use some company..." Krystal said.

"Uh...yeah sure." Fox replied.

Slippy chuckled and said "Good luck out there!"

"C'mon Slippy..." Peppy whined.

Fox got up then Krystal and they both went to the hallway leaving just Slippy and Peppy.

"You think that's..." Slippy asked.

"...No it can't be Falco. His landing would be smooth." Peppy answered.

Fox and Krystal ran to the door that leads to the bridge and Fox felt a tug on his belt.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"There's no handles on the door." Krystal replied.

"This door isn't supposed to have handles. You open like this..."

He cleared his breath and said "Open."

The door opened and Krystal was a little surprised and asked Fox.

"Do you mind if I use this?" She grabbed his blaster in her right hand.

Fox answered "No, not at all."

They moved closer to the bridge and the door closed by itself and Krystal was about to shoot when Fox said "Don't shoot. It closes by itself as soon as we go past it. Ok?"

Krystal smiled and they both look around and saw 3 ships lying around, all with some fire on there.

Fox gasped "These aren't Arwings..."

Krystal asked "What's an Arwing?"

"It's a ship that, we Star Fox use to fly. But these are not Arwings though..."

"Then what are they?" Krystal asked.

"These are X-wing crafts..." A voice out of nowhere said.

The figure came out of the cockpit and Fox was amazed to see that it wasn't hurt.

2 other figures came out of the cockpit of their crafts and Krystal was shaking with excitement.

The 3 figures together walked to Fox and Krystal and Fox said "You...you're..."


	3. Chapter 3

Star Fox: Rouge Squadron

Ch. 3

Fox was zonked out for a moment.

"...ey, hey. Are you okay?" Someone asked.

Fox didn't respond. Then he felt a shake in his whole body.

"Hey Fox, wake up!"

Fox opened his eyes and there was Krystal's hand touching his nose.

"Wha...what happened?" Fox asked.

"I sensed you were dreaming." Krystal replied.

"What did I miss?" Fox asked again.

"The movie's starting, you didn't miss anything." Krystal replied.

"I had to fix your computer Fox." Slippy replied as well. "There were some bugs to be taken out."

"The good thing is you're okay!" Peppy said.

Fox's temperature was rising...in a bad way. Fox gave a strange look worrying Krystal, Slippy and Peppy.

"What's wrong Fox?" Slippy asked.

"I don't feel good..." Fox replied slowly.

Krystal placed her hand over his forehead and said "You're heating up bad, are you...okay?"

"I'm..." Fox wheezed.

"Fox! Fox! Tell me I'm dreaming!" Peppy cried.

"No...You're not..." Fox wheezed again and briefly shut his eyes and didn't move.

"Fox..." Slippy whined. "Is he..."

"I hope not..." Krystal sadly replied. Tears were coming out of her eyes.

A knock was on the door and a familiar voice shouted "Hey guys! It's me!"

"We can't talk now..." Slippy told the voice in a sad tone.

The door opened and revealed a bird and it asked "What's up?"

"Falco...we think..." Peppy told him.

"Oh I get it!" Falco interrupted.

"No you don't..." Slippy told Falco.

"Who is that blue vixen near you Peppy?" he asked.

"I'm Krystal..." She replied "But we're really not...in the mood." She started sobbing on Fox's chest.

"What's wrong?" Falco asked.

"Just look for yourself..." Slippy pointed at Fox's body.

"Is that Fox?!" Falco shouted.

"I'm afraid so..." Slippy replied and started crying.

"What happened?!" Falco shouted.

"We don't know..." Peppy sniffled.

Falco walked over to Fox and examined him for a moment. A burst of anger was in Falco's mind as he knew that Fox died.

"Why do bad things...happen to me?" Falco said to himself and tears were coming out of his eyes.

"With Fox..." Peppy sniffled.

"...dead." Slippy resumed and cried again.

"Star Fox is...is..." Krystal resumed and continued sobbing.

"...gone. Guys I think we should head to Core-"

Before Falco could finish an image of General Pepper appeared and he said

"Pepper here! Oh...uh...what's wrong guys?"

Nobody responded but after of a second of silence Falco said "Fox died..."

"You mean Fox McCloud team Starfox leader?!?" Pepper exclaimed.

"Yes..." Falco replied.

"Well..." Pepper started to sniff and resumed "I just wanted to see what you guys were up to..." he started to sob and sadly resumed "Pepper...out."

The image of Pepper's head could no longer be seen.

"I never thought I say this but..." Slippy said "We have to find a new leader..."

"But who?" Peppy stopped crying and resumed "Nobody in Lylat wants to be in Starfox..."

"I know who..." Falco calmed down.

"Who?" Krystal asked and tried to stop sobbing.

"It's name is..."

Inside one house was someone who was quiet and busy playing Starfox adventures.

The figure kept shouting "Ugh...man test of fear is STOOPID!"

The figure revealed itself as none other than a human being...YOU!

I grabbed some cheetos and stuffed them in my mouth as I had to start over the test of fear.

My room was decorated with all Krystal and Luigi stuff, all you can name of...

Wallpaper, Floor tile, Toys, Movies, Music and a lot of other things.

I lived by myself in a home which was once my grandfathers.

I always remember that when I was little dad would always tell me "Son...sooner or later when you sleep you'll wake up in space floating around with a ship called Great Fox looking over you..." I couldn't remember the rest.

"Okay I should be able to conquer the test now." I thought.

Before I could start the test, I muted the TV so no music or sounds will bother me.

I pressed the A button and without warning a sonic boom appeared out of nowhere and knocked me out cold.

My body was stuck on the floor belly first and I could not move. Suddenly I felt sleepy and closed my eyes for a while.

All I could hear was the sound of some sort of warping...

THE NEXT DAY AFTER FOX'S FUNERAL...

"Yikes" Krystal thought to herself as she stepped into the Great Fox's elevator and descended to the third deck on the ship "I reek…"

Peppy had been having the team scrub out the plasma conduits all morning, and they were filled with a green gunk that stuck to Krystal's fur, having a slimy feel to it.

Krystal stepped out of the elevator and headed down the hallway to the great fox's shower room. She sighed "I wished the construction team could hurry up and finish rebuilding our rooms." It had only been a week since the war on Dinosaur Planet, and the Great fox was still being repaired, this meant they all had to temporarily share the only bathroom that had been built.

This usually meant long lines for the shower, but to Krystal's joy the door was unlocked. She must have beaten the team there first. She stepped inside and began to slide off her clothes. "I wonder if there's enough time to have a bath" she thought "It's been so long since I had a nice luxurious bath, showers are always over too quickly and aren't the same. She started up the hot water faucet and waited for the tub to fill...

"What have we got left here?" Falco asked wiping some sweat off his brow.

"Now much, Peppy's probably gonna have us double check the conduits for anymore of that filthy grime… "Slippy said and resumed."Maybe if Krystal hadn't wandered off we'd have enough time to catch the opening of the big game today! Cornerians vs. Titanians!"

"I told her she could go, besides-" Falco began but just then Peppy walked into the room, checking off some spots on a clip board he was holding.

"All right, guys! The consuits check out okay…. You're free to go!" he announced.

"Whoo-hoo!" Falco cheered, as he took off down the hall, no doubt speeding off to the break room to watch the game on the team's new plasma television set.

"Hey wait for me!" Slippy cried and ran after Falco.

Peppy sighed "Guys...when do you ever learn?" He walked to the breakroom.

Back in the showerroom, Krystal was sitting back in the tub, soaking up the water, there was a bottle of shampoo sitting on the edge of the tub, so she poured out some of it into the water and created a bubble bath.

Krystal sighed in content and let her head sink under the water. She started to hum a song.

Orbs were quietly flying around the door of the showerroom and emerged a human being lying on the ground knocked out. The orbs faded away.

I groaned and got up from the ground regaining my strength.

'Where am I?' I thought.

I looked around and saw a vixen's head in a bathtub.

'Uh-oh I better not let her see me...' I thought as I slowly crept to the door, I stood there and I thought again 'how does this door open?'

There was a control panel next to the door but I don't know how to work these things...

Before I could do anything else I heard a sigh that sounded like someone was relaxing and I heard a hum into a singing voice.

"So really I better scurry...while maybe just a half a drink more." The vixen sung. "The neighbors might think..."

I mumbled a little bit of the song "Baby its...bad out there." 

"Say what's in this drink." The vixen sung.

"No cabs...to be had out...there." I sung

"I wish I knew how." the vixen sung and resumed "To break the spell."

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." I sung normally.

"I ought to say no no no." The vixen sung.

"Mind if I move closer..." I sung

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried"

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

"I really can't stay..."

We both sung at the same time "Ah but its cold outside."

I sung a little farther though. "Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide!"

Just then Krystal surfaced from the water, she froze as she saw my back turned to her, and I was standing at the door.

Krystal stared in shock at me for a moment then shrieked "AHH! FOX!!"

I screamed back "AHHHHHH! WHERE?!?" I didn't turn around because I knew the vixen was there.

Krystal tried to hide her body under the bubbles. "AHH! GET OUT! DON'T LOOK AT ME!!" she shouted, turning pink, she scanned the room for her bra, loincloth, armor pieces and the jewelry. She then cursed herself for dropping them.

"I AM NOT LOOKING!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

I started to punch the door bad as I yelled "OPEN, OPEN DAMN YOU!!"

The door opened up and I fell down on the floor, injured and blacked-out.

I ended up somewhere in some room.

My head was spinning and I asked "Are our clothes back on yet?"

Krystal replied "Mine is, yours isn't..."

I said. "Listen uh...your body is on me."

"Oh, sorry! Could you give me a hand?" Krystal asked.

I got her hand and we both managed to get up without complaining.

"I've got to search for some clothing." I said.

"You're right." Krystal replied.

I looked under the bed while Krystal looked in the drawers.

"Nope. No clothes found..." Me and Krystal said together.

I looked in the closet and found what appeared to be Mario's clothes,

"Hey I found something!" I said.

Krystal dashed to where I was standing and said "It looks more like your clothing style."

"Yep sure is! Hopefully this will fit me- wait a minute...I don't why I am wearing Mario's clothes since...I don't wear them." I said as I put on underwear, overalls, shirt, socks and shoes and a hat.

Suddenly something caught my eye, some white things on Krystal's arm. I was curious to know what they were.

I asked her "Um...Krystal?"

"Yes?" Krystal asked raising an eyebrow.

"Are those...tattoos on your arm?"

Krystal looked at her arm for a moment and replied "Yes. Do you have them?"

"Well I have tattoos but...not like yours, wanna see 'em?"

Krystal lowered her eyebrow and said "Yes."

I rolled up my sleeve and showed Krystal my tattoo.

"Is that me?" She asked.

"Uh...yeah." I replied. "You like it?"

Krystal placed her hand on one of my cheeks and pulled my face closer to hers and gave me a smooch on the lip. My eyes opened big as soon as I felt her lips.

I really couldn't say anything due to the fact that her lips were touching mine. After 1 minute later she back away from me as I told her "Think we should go see Falco, Peppey and Slippy?"

"Yes we should." Krystal replied "I think they were waiting for you."

Me and Krystal got out of someone's room and walked in the hallway together as we made our way to the breakroom.

"Come on Cornerians, is that all you got?!" Falco shouted.

Peppy sighed "Falco, there is still some time left..."

Just before Falco could reply to Peppy, he heard some footsteps followed by a door opened.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Krystal exclaimed.

Falco stared at me for a minute and said "You're just in time!"

"For what?" I asked.

"For you to become the leader of Star Fox." Peppy finished.

"Umm...where is Fox?" I asked.

Falco rose up from his chair and turned off the TV. He placed his hands on my overalls and shouted "Listen you, there is no Fox, Fox is dead and we don't want you to say another word about him, you understand?!"

"Ah...ah...." I couldn't answer.

"Well?!? Huh?!?!?!" Falco yelled and shoke me.

"Ok, ok." I answered. Falco let his hands off my overalls and I was free to move.

"Okay then..." I said. "The first order from me is for you, Falco Lombardi to leave the team!"

"Fine!" Falco shouted. "I'll never come back." He went to ROB to prepare his ship, waited 5 minutes and we all saw his Arwing fly away from the Great Fox.

"Are you ok?" Krystal asked placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine..." I said.

Krystal started to gently stroke my shoulder to cheer me up.

"Well I'm leaving too!" Slippy said as he walked away to his ship in the docking bay. We saw Slippy's ship fly by and disappear.

"Don't tell me you're leaving too Peppy." I complained.

"Naw...I'm not leaving." He chuckled and resumed "I have to go to Corneria for the food supply since we are running low.

"Okay..." I replied.

Peppy got out of his chair, went to the docking bay, got inside his Arwing and me and Krystal saw his ship fly by us until we both could no longer see it.

I started to cry a little bit for what I have done, I tried to hold it back by biting my tongue but it was no use, tears were coming out of my eyes and Krystal placed her hands on my cheeks and started to gently stroke my cheeks. I started to feel a little better but I was still crying a little bit...

The X-wing ships were flying out of the sky and crashed into Corneria. The ships were suddenly on fire and everyone had to get out fast before they got burned.

"Is everyone ok?" Luke asked.

"I'm good." Wedge and Hobbies replied.

Luke looked around in circles to see where he was.

"Where are we?" Wedge asked.

"I don't know..." Luke answered.

"We should call Rieekan and see if he knows where we are." Hobbies said.

"That's a good idea!" Luke agreed and pressed some buttons to activate his communicator.


	4. Chapter 4

Star Fox: Rouge Squadron

ch. 4

General Rieekan took a sip of his coffee and sighed in relaxation. He heard some lasers being shot of a fighter and turned around to see what was going on. Before he could say anything he heard some buzzing sounds coming from his telephone.

"This is General Rieekan come in!" He said.

"Rieekan, do you know what's going on outside?" The voice said.

"It appears to be some battle going on, why?" Rieekan asked. "And who is this speaking?"

"Don't recognize me? It's me, Luke Skywalker." He said.

"You didn't answer my other question…" Rieekan told him.

Luke quickly changed the subject and asked "Could you send us a map? We don't know where we are…"

"It's on the way!" Rieekan exclaimed. "Could you tell me what it looks like?"

"Listen, we've got to go, we don't have our ships and it looks like we're in some other galaxy. Luke out!" Static occurred leaving just beeping sounds.

Wedge looked around and said "We're going to need some help, guys."

Hobbies replied "All the other team members of Rogue Squadron have not been seen since recently. Who else can we call?"

Wedge answered "Let's send a distress signal to somebody, anyone that can respond."

Luke said "But how can we send a signal without our ships?"

Wedge replied "Our communicators have signals that we can send."

"Why not send a message?" Hobbies asked. "You know like a-"

"It's the same thing…" Luke answered in a little angry tone.

They all fiddled around with their communicators until a beep was heard confirming that a signal was sent.

The Great Fox was silent, everything was turned off, nobody wanted to speak and nobody moved.

"I guess it's just you and me Krystal." I said.

"Yeah…I guess so." Krystal quietly replied.

"ROB! Is there any signals or anyone that's needs help?" I shouted a bit.

"Negative" ROB told me.

The silence resumed…until I started to hum the Super Mario Bros. theme. Krystal later started to hum with me. I was puzzled how she knew the theme, so I asked her.

"How do know that song?"

"I was reading your mind." She replied with a smile.

"How?" I was still puzzled.

"I'm a telepath. All Cerinians have this special ability; it allows us to read your mind." Krystal answered. "Do you have this ability?"

"Hmm…no." I replied and resumed "We should do something now. Right now we're sitting ducks."

Krystal paused for a moment and asked "How about we both head to Corneria for some lunch?"

I was surprised a bit and answered "Well…the way you're dressed…I might need to find you some clothes, as in people clothes."

"Is that something you are concerned about?" Krystal asked.

"Not to me but…the people of Corneria and General Pepper might think it is." I answered.

"ROB set course to Corneria!" I shouted.

"Affirmative."

Me and Krystal ran to the docking bay, where the Arwings were, but there was a problem, there was no Arwing at all.

"ROB, I changed my mind." I yelled so he could hear me.

"How are we going to get to Corneria now?" Krystal whined.

"Hmm...I got it!" I exclaimed and took out my communicator. I pushed a few buttons and within 2 minutes, a ship appeared out of nowhere.

"Is that an Arwing?" Krystal asked.

"No." I replied and resumed "I call this…the Super Mario! It's got twin lasers with multi-lock along with 7 bombs. This is unstopple!"

The staircase appeared and I went in first. Krystal went in after me and the staircase disappeared. I pushed a few buttons to fire up the engine and the craft started to hover. I sat down where the control sticks where and Krystal was sitting next to me. The craft hovered as I piloted the ship. We got out of the Great Fox and by now we were in space; nothing was in our way to stop us.

We could see Corneria as we were getting closer.

"This must be Corneria..." Krystal said.

"Indeed it is." I replied. "Now all I have to do is to land."

"Have we received our map yet?" Wedge asked.

"No." Luke answered. "We've got to look around for some place that can fix our ships."

Wedge wondered "Do you even think they will recognize us?"

Hobbies replied "I doubt it."

Luke, Wedge and Hobbies walked around the city to find a shop. After 10 minutes of searching, they all could not find even one shop.

"There must not have been any pilot here or anything..." Hobbies said.

"We can't give up; we've got to keep searching!" Wedge said.

And so, their search resumed...  
_____________________________________________________________________

The ship was set to land as I carefully marked its landing. The ship slowly started float down to the ground, then the engines were turned off. I got out of my seat and told Krystal

"If you hear anyone talking about you, don't respond."

"Okay." Krystal replied.

The door opened, following by the staircases and me and Krystal got out of the ship.

The door closed and the staircases disappeared as we both got out.

"I wonder where we could find a clothing store..." Krystal wondered.

"I think I might know just the place!" I told her with a smile that probably sent her heart skipping.

We held our hands together as we walked around Corneria. Just then, I spotted a store that may be what I was looking for.

The door slid open by itself and we both walked inside.

'This must be fancy...' I thought.

Krystal asked me "Do you mind if I start searching?"

"No...Not at all." I replied as I released my hand from Krystal's, she walked away from me to the woman's clothing aisle.

'I hope she will be ok...' I thought.

I stood around trying to find a way to entertain myself without causing any public embarrassment. The only option I had was tapping my foot.

I could see someone was walking closer to me, so I stopped tapping. I rubbed my eyes and saw Krystal standing near me, she whispered in my ear

"I found some clothes to try on. Do you perhaps want to walk over to the dressing room?"

I replied nervously "Well...ok."

Me and Krystal walked over to the dressing rooms, and then she told me to wait here as she was going to try some new clothes on.

I went back to the foot tapping until she was done.

Krystal opened the door with a tuxedo on; she asked me "How do you like my new clothes?"

"Well...it's too formal." I answered; Krystal shut the door and went back to putting some more on. My feet taping came back.

After a moment, Krystal now had a blue suit on. She asked me "How about this one?"

I paused for a moment to examine her. Her suit seemed to go well with her fur color; I smiled and said "I like it."

Krystal happily asked "Really?"

"Yep." I replied.

Krystal shut the down again so she could put on back her clothing that she wore on the Great Fox, the door opened a crack, and some clothes she tried on were given to me to put back in the aisle. As soon as I placed the clothes back, Krystal came out in her bra and loincloth and we both walked over to the counter so we could pay. The clerk was a blue hedgehog, who was busy fixing something, so we both had to wait. After 3 minutes, the hedgehog said

"I can help with the next person in line."

Me and Krystal walked over to the counter and I placed her blue suit on the counter. That hedgehog seemed familiar looking.

I asked "Are you...Sonic?"

"Yes my name is Sonic." He replied.

"What color are your shoes?" I asked again.

"Red." He answered.

He was the Sonic I know!

He resumed "Watcha been up to recently?"

I replied "Nothing much..."

"Say...do you know something about 3 ships that crashed somewhere in Corneria?" Sonic asked.

"Uh...no." I answered and turned my head to Krystal and asked her "Do you?"

She replied "No. Why?"

Sonic answered "We don't know what they are, if they are one of Andross's drones or...something else."

He resumed "That'll be $75."

I took out my wallet and took out some money to give him.

"Have a nice day!" Sonic told us as we walked to the exit.

"You have fun with Eggman ok?" I said as the doors slid open.

We were both out in Corneria city again. Since we got Krystal her clothes, there was a problem...where could she get dressed at without doing it in public?

"How about in your ship?" Krystal asked me.

I was puzzled for a moment but then I remembered her telepath ability; I replied "Yeah...I guess so."

We walked over to my ship and the door opened along with the staircase. Krystal went inside and said to me "It won't be long."

She closed the door so she could have some privacy while I was standing near the ship.

After 3 minutes, Krystal opened the door in her new suit and jumped out. The door and staircase closed and my ship was still standing there.

Krystal walked to me and said "I'm feeling kinda hungry...what do you feel like?"

"How about some...pizza?" I asked.

"What's pizza?" She wondered.

"I'll tell you along the way..." I replied as me and Krystal held our hands together and walked around Corneria to find a pizza place.

"Luke, seriously we can't find anything!" Hobbies whined.

"He is right you know..." Wedge joined in.

Luke was depressed he could not have found anything that could repair ships, but he didn't want to give up.

Suddenly Luke sees a vixen and a human like him holding hands together while they were walking.

Luke smiled and said "We might have found ourselves a solution."

He ran quickly to catch up to the vixen and the human together.

Wedge and Hobbies yelled "Hey! Wait for us!"

They both ran after Luke so they could meet up with him...


	5. Chapter 5

Star Fox: Rouge Squadron

Ch. 5

Luke was just 2 feet away from me and Krystal, before he could open his mouth and say something to me or Krystal, he felt a tug and was pulled away by Wedge.

"Are you crazy? We should give these guys some peace and quiet." Wedge told Luke.

"But we need our ships fixed…" Hobbies whined.

Luke replied "Maybe Wedge is right…we should leave them alone."

"Why don't we talk to them tomorrow? They just might come back here." Wedge asked.

"Well now that we have that settled." Hobbies paused and resumed "Where are we going to sleep?"

"We'll find a place…we will." Luke told Hobbies.

The door slid open by itself as me and Krystal were inside a pizza place I've always wanted to go to…but I don't remember the name because it has been many years ago the last time I had pizza.

I walked over to the counter to see if someone was here or not.

A figure emerged from the door and revealed itself a rhino.

He didn't talk at all for some reason but that wouldn't stop me.

I said "I would like a large cheese pizza please."

The rhino went away…possibly to make our pizza.

I tapped my foot once again, and then Krystal started to tap her feet like me.

The rhino came back with the pizza fresh, good and ready to eat.

I gave the rhino the money and we exited the pizza place.

Krystal said over my shoulder "Looks good."

"It sure does…" I replied and looked at the sky as it was turning orange "It's getting late, let's go to my ship and get back into the Great Fox."

"Hopefully, Peppy will be waiting for us." Krystal said.

I walked over to my ship, gave the pizza to Krystal for her to hold and the staircases appeared followed by the door opening. I halted for a moment and said to Krystal

"Ladies first?"

Krystal smiled at me and took some steps to enter the ship.

I went inside after Krystal was inside the ship.

The door closed by itself and the staircases disappeared. Krystal and me sat down and I pressed some buttons so the engine would turn on, the ship slowly started to hover, I placed my hands on the control sticks so I could pilot the ship. The ship hovered normally now and I pressed some buttons to gain control and the ship flew away from Corneria.

We were now in space, there was still no enemies to shoot down or anything in our way. I could see the Great Fox within 5 feet.

I pressed a button to zoom my ship to the docking bay, where we can land.

By now we were inside the docking bay. I pressed some buttons to turn off the engienes. The ship slowly started to levitate below the ground and slowly came to a halt. The door opened and the staircases appeared.

"Ladies first...again?" I asked.

"How about pizza-boys first?" Krystal replied and quietly chuckled to herself.

I walked over the staircases, made a little jump and I waited for Krystal.

She managed to get out of the ship with no problems and she was standing 1 feet away from me.

The ship's staircase disappeared and the door managed to close by itself.

I walked over to the break room door and waited for Krystal to come. When she got close to me, she handed me the pizza and she said in a clear tone "Open".

The door slid open by itself as walked into the break room.

'I wonder where the kitchin is...' I thought.

"ROB! Assign me a map of the Great Fox!" I said.

"WHY DO YOU NEED A MAP? YOU KNOW WHERE-"

"ROB...the map..." I said in a threatning tone.

"AFFIRMITIVE."

ROB took out a blue print-like paper and handed it to me.

"DO NOT LOSE THE MAP."

"We won't." Krystal replied.

I opened the map of the Great Fox and started to look for the kitchin.

'There it is...' I thought.

I closed the map and placed it in my pockets.

I walked to the hallway with Krystal following behind me, opened the door to the kitchin and saw an oven that was clean and ready to go.

I read the instuctions "Preheat the oven to...425 degrees..."

I heard beeping sounds as soon as I finished what I said.

"Hmm....interesting..."

I waited for a bit until the oven preheated, when it was done, I slid the pizza on the oven rack and the oven closed by itself without the use of my hands.

"It looks like it'll be a while until the pizza is done." I said.

"I'll be in my room." Krystal told me and left the kitchin to her room, I on the other hand went around the Great Fox to see if they had a swimming pool, it didn't show on the map.

"ROB. Do you know where the pools are? It doesn't seem to show up on the map..."

"THE POOLS ARE IN THE SHOWER-ROOM." ROB answered.

I walked back to the hallway and found the door that led me to the shower-room. I searched all over to find a door that would led me to a swimming pool, I did however see one door, so I opened the door and the pool was there.

The waters were calm, clean and awaiting for someone to jump in.

'Crap...forgot my swim suit.' I thought.

I closed the door to the pool-room and later the shower-room and returned to the hallway. I looked for a door that hopefully would be my room.

Door after door and I couldn't find one until there was one door I didn't open, I slowly placed my hands on the knob and slowly twisted it and pushed the door.

As soon as I entered, I saw all Krystal and Luigi merchindise all over.

'Is this my room?' I wondered.

I looked around to find a closet so I could change into my swimsuit, there was a door that I recognize...which would be my closet.

'This must be my room after all...' I thought.

I opened the closet door, took off my clothes and putted on my swimsuit.

I left my room, entered the hallway agian and opened the door that led to the shower-room.

I grabebd my towel from the rack and walked over to the door the led to the swimming pool.

I placed my towel on a chair and dived into the pool.

Krystal was sitting on her bed in her room, she heard a splash sound and wondered who did that.

She grinned a little and said "Hmm...I guess I could go for a swim."

She got up from her bed, opened her closet door, took off her clothes and putted on her swim suit.

She opened her bed-room door and walked to the shower-room in the hallway, she grabbed a towel from the rack and opened the door to the swimming pool...

ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz... I was lying in the water...relaxing and nothing bad happening.

I did however hear a splash but I didn't bother to look around (because I'm lazy)

"Hello there...." A voice whispered in my ear.

I opened one eye to see who said that and it was nobody, so I went back to relaxing.

"Would you like to wash my back?" The voice whispered again.

"Oh boy! Would I!" I got up from laying in the water and I saw Krystal in her swim suit, giggling at me.

"Awe...man., I fell for that!" I groaned.

"Do you really want to wash my back?" Krystal asked and started to slowly swim around me.

"Er...um..." I concentrated on her sea-green eyes while I still couldn't answer.

"If you wash my back, I'll wash yours..." Krystal said again.

"Mmm....*gulp*, ok- wait a moment! I don't have any shampoo with me..."

"That's okay." Krystal laughed.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

Krystal placed her hands on my shoudlers and began to rub my shoudlers, I closed my eyes and started to lay down.

I began sleeping and then I could feel my cheeks were being played with.

After a moment, Krystal stopped and said "I'll be right back, I've got to get something." She swiam away from me and I needed to think of something to show her my love.

'I got it!' I thought.

I would pretend to drown and I would only her what Krystal is saying to me.

As soon as Krystal got back in the water with some shampoo in her hand and noticed my body floating around the water, some water was in my mouth and I couldn't breathe.

"No...no please don't die..." Krystal said to himself and picked me up from the pool.

"Ugh...you're heavy..." Krystal grunted as she was getting out.

As soon as Krystal got out of the pool, she placed my body on the wet floor and placed her hands on my chest so she could get water out of me.

'It didn't work...' Krystal thought.

She placed her hands on my eyelids and opened both of them.

"Hello? Can you see me?" Krystal asked.

No response, and then she closed my eyelids.

Krystal had one more thing to do to make sure I didn't die, she was going to do THE UN-THINKIBLE.

'I hope this works...' Krystal thought.

She placed her hands on my cheeks and her face crept to my face a little bit, she closed her eyes and was getting closer to my lips.

She placed her lips on mine and begin kissing me.

After 3 minutes of kissing, I opened my eyes a little bit and only saw Krystal's face blocking my view.

She opened her eyes and pulled away from me.

She gasped "You're alive!!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"I think you drowned and I had to kiss you to see if you were still alive or not." Krystal answered.

"Did-did you say something about k-kissing me?" I asked nervously.

"Yep." She replied.

We could hear ROB's voice through the intercom "THE PIZZA IS DONE AND IS READY TO EAT."

We both ran to the hallway, forgetting to put back our normal clothes on and dashed to the kitchin.

"Indeed the pizza is done." I said as I took the pizza out from the oven..

"Smells good!" Krystal commented. (I betcha she was waiting for the pizza)

We got out of the kitchin, ran to the break-room and placed the pizza on a tray.

"Do you want some pizza Krystal?" I asked.

"Yes..." She happily replied.

We began to take each slice of pizza, one-by-one until only 1/4 of pizza slices was remianing.

Krystal began eating her slices first before me and after she took a bite, she said "This is very good."

"You ever had any pizza in your life?" I asked.

"No, all I ever had was Dumbledang pods and PukPuk eggs back in Cerinia." She told me.

"Hmm...I guess I would've like them if I was there..."

"Yep, you would've." Krystal told me.

15 minutes of talking and eating later...

"I'm stuffed." I said.

"Me too." Krystal joined in.

I looked around to see if there was a clock around to see what time it was.

It was 10:00 pm.

"*yawn* I guess I'll be going to call this a night." I said.

"Where're you going to be sleeping at?" Krystal asked me.

"In my room" I answered and resumed "Why?"

"Do you think maybe I could sleep with you?" Krystal asked me, followed by a smile.

'She's given you a good offer...take it.' I thought.

"I guess you could but we can't sleep in our swim suits you know." I told her.

"I knew that." Krystal replied.

I got up from my chair, walked to the hallway and entered my room.

I got in my closet door and changed into my sleep-wear.

As soon as I got out of the closet, Krystal came in my room in her sleep-wear and was sitting on my bed, waiting for me.

"Are you still in your swim suit?" Krystal asked me.

"No, I sleep like this during the nights." I answered her.

I got in the bed, gave Krystal a good night kiss and went to sleep.

Krystal tucked herself in the blankets toga-style, placed her head on my chest and went to sleep...


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

The sound of Krystal sleeping was the only thing that would keep me asleep until I don't hear Krystal sleeping at all, and then it would wake me up.

She felt quite comfortable sleeping with me, at first it wasn't comfortable for me but then I got used to it and felt good. Krystal was sleeping on my chest for some reason, was it because she liked me? Did she not want to sleep on a pillow? Does she like the way I look? My answer to all of the above is…I don't know. (Even though I'd find her attractive, she could possibly be love struck by me)

"…uke, Luke! Wake up." Wedge said shaking Luke.

Luke managed to get up by himself without any complaints.

Luke asked "What is it Wedge?"

"I got a message from General Rieekan that Darth Vader may not be responsible for the war in our galaxy." Wedge told Luke.

"So it's Morf Serdon than!" Luke said.

"Uh no Luke, we took him out in 1999..." Hobbies quietly said.

"Well if it's not Morf Serdon then who is it?" Luke asked.

"How should I know?" Wedge complained and went back to sleep.

Luke paused for a moment to think about who is really responsible for it but instead did it in his sleep...

I opened my eyes to see if there was a clock around to tell what time it is, the clock that I saw was 8:00.

I slowly started to get up but Krystal placed her hands around my neck, preventing me from getting up.

I had to think of a way to get up at this rate.

I first rubbed her shoulders, it didn't work.

Then I rubbed her nose, it STILL didn't work

And now I was only down to one plan that should work...

I slowly made my arm reach to Krystal's belly and started to tickle it.

"Mmm...no, no not there..." She mumbled.

That was...awkward...but I had to do it.

Krystal mumbled again "Don't stop...do it on...my back...."

"Her back? *sigh* Oh boy..."

I placed my hands on Krystal's back and started to rub it back and forth.

She smiled and eventually turned to a grin.

"Please don't hate me..." I quietly said.

"I wouldn't hate you." Krystal said.

"AGH!" I yelled and jumped.

*crack*

"Ah...my back..." I groaned.

"Here, let me help you." Krystal said patting her hand on my bed.

I slowly got back on the bed and I felt cold on my back.

"Whoa-hohohohoho, that's cold!"

"Just be careful..." Krystal told me and started to massage my back.

10 minutes later

"Ah...my back feels better..." I sighed in relief and asked "How did you do that so fast?"

"It's this mysterious healing power that I have." Krystal replied.

I got back out of bed, got dressed in my Mario clothes and walked to the break room with Krystal following me in her suit (I don't know how she changes fast).

ROB stood in my way "Out of my way robot."

ROB said "I AM ROB64 AND YOU MUST READ THIS IMPORTANT MESSAGE BEFORE YOU AND KRYSTAL HEAD TO CORNERIA."

The black screen turned into a static and revealed an image of a human being.

"If you are receiving this message then we are in great danger"

"Great danger?" I was puzzled.

"According to the bill boards and stuff, we are in a city called Corneria. This is Luke Skywalker, signing out!"

*BEEP*

"Luke? *gasp* It can't be..." Krystal said.

"Huh, seems like we're going to have to assist Luke..." I said.

"I'm afraid so..." Krystal said and we dashed to the docking bay and got into the Super Mario and sat down.

I quickly pushed buttons to start the ship to hover.

"Wait...something's not right..." I said.

"What?" Krystal asked.

"Quick! DO A BARREL ROLL!" I shouted.

"Impression?" Krystal asked again.

"Yeah...I couldn't resist..."

The ship hovered fully and we dashed out of the docking bay.

We were 50 feet away from Corneria.

"What could Luke need help for?" Krystal wondered.

"Using a light saber, HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" I laughed.

"We're getting closer to Corneria, just like Luke said." Krystal told me.

I pressed some buttons to slowly stop the ship and land.

By the time we arrived at Corneria, we saw 3 ships that were on fire as we got out of my ship.

"Seems that Luke might not be alone..." I said.

"Nope." Krystal replied.

"Look!" I said pointing to 3 figures that were hard to see as they were running around from 2 other figures.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luke shouted.

"I have to get out of here!" Wedge yelled.

"I can't let you do that...Wedge Antellies." A figure said.

"No...That can't be..." I said.

"Who is it?" Krystal asked.

"It's somebody..." I replied as I took out my gun and ran to where Luke, Wedge and the other figures.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Krystal shouted as she catched up to me...


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

I quickly ran to Luke and Wedge who were being attacked a Wolf and a Chameleon.

"*gasp* Wolf o' Donnell!" I exclaimed.

"Ahh…I see you brought your friends over Luke…" Wolf said and resumed "You wait here. Leon! Make sure these fools don't get away."

"Okay Wolf…I to my besssssssssssssst." Leon replied as Wolf dashed towards me.

"What're you fools doing here? This has nothing to do with you." Wolf said.

"Hmm…" I said and resumed "Well…I know this has nothing to do with me but…"

"What? Go on!" Wolf shouted.

"Oh no, I'm not supposed to know because some fool told me this had nothing to do with me…oh well….I guess I'll return my Light saber that I stole from-"

"Light saber? Hand it over!" Wolf angrily told me.

"Oh uh…we forgot to get the stolen light saber…NOW!" Krystal shouted.

I pointed my gun at Wolf's arm and shot his arm.

"OW!" Wolf cried as he carefully placed his other hand over his arm. "You'll pay for this…Leon! Take any one of Luke's allies and kill them."

Leon pulled out his blaster and was getting closer to Hobbies.

I aimed carefully and shot Leon's blaster but it didn't work as we were about to stop Leon, he charged up his blaster and said "Any lassssst wordssssss?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" me and Krystal both cried as we were too late to stop Leon as we heard a blaster shot and a scream.

"Quick Leon…let's get out of here…" Wolf yelled.

Leon quickly dashed past Krystal and then punched my face and knocked me out on the ground.

Wolf got in his Wolfen along with Leon in his ship as Krystal saw the ships slowly hover and dashed away from the Cornerian skies.

Krystal walked over to me and placed her hands on my cheeks.

"Are you ok?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine." I slowly replied as I got up.

"WHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" We heard a shout that made us both me and Krystal jump.

We ran to where Luke was as he was starting to cry over Hobbies body.

"Is Hobbies…alive?" I asked.

"No…he didn't make it." Krystal replied.

"He was one of Rouge Squadron's best members…" Wedge said as he placed his arm over Luke's neck and started to pat on his neck.

ONE DAY LATER…

Me, Krystal, Luke and Wedge were inside a funeral for Hobbies who died of a murder by Wolf and his friends.

"Derek "Hobbies" Klivian was good man who stood up for anyone…" The host said who looked a little like Luigi and resumed "He stood up for conquering the dangers…he stood up for Rouge Squadron…and he stood up for his friends he knew…I would like to dedicate this moment of silence, so speak now or forever hold your peace…"

I whispered over to Wedge "Hey…would you like to join the Star Fox team?"

"Its' not up to me…it's up to Luke." Wedge quietly replied.

MANY MOMENTS LATER…

As the funeral was over, we walked out of the building as Wedge tapped me on the shoulder and asked "Now did you say something about us joining Star Fox?"

"I thought you said it was up to Luke." I replied.

"It's fine with me, as long you guys aren't on the dark side." Luke told me.

"Oh nooooooo, we would never join the dark side…" I said.

"Aren't those 3 ships on fire yours?" Krystal asked.

"They were until we crashed and we couldn't find a shop or anything." Luke answered.

"Well I'll build you a ship." I said.

"You know how to build ships?" Krystal was surprised.

"Yeah…I know." I replied. "Come on guys, let's go!"

I dashed over to my ship, waved my hand to signal everyone to board my ship.

Krystal came along with Luke and Wedge and quickly jumped inside my ship and closed the door.

Luke and Wedge sat down behind me and Krystal. I pushed some buttons to turn on the engine and the ship slowly started to hover.

"I thought you were going to fix our ships…" Luke said.

"I am, it's just that we have to go back to the Great Fox where I create my ships at." I replied.

"We don't need new ships, we just need our X-Wing crafts fix or copied…" Wedge joined in.

"I'm afraid that's too bad for you guys as you'll have to fly Arwings." I said.

"This isn't an Arwing…" Krystal said.

"I know…this ship is only for when there are no ships available to use." I replied and resumed "Now if there are anymore questions about ships, I am done answering."

There was silence for 5 minutes…

"Is that the Great Fox right there?" Wedge asked.

"Yes it is." Krystal replied.

We were getting closer to the docking bay.

"Nooooooooow…explain again why you had to kick out Pigma and Andrew hmm?" Leon said in his Wolfen.

"*sigh* I didn't kick out Andrew, he left to avenge Andross's death as for Pigma…he was a fool and never cared about anything but himself." Wolf answered.

"I heard Sssstar Fox has 2 new members joined in." Leon replied.

"Yeah…we're out-numbered for sure…" Wolf paused and resumed "Star Wolf is going to have to look for recruits…"

"How about that blue fox that was with that puny human?" Leon asked.

"I like your idea Leon but…I highly doubt Krystal would want to join Star Wolf since she's probably in love with that human. Let's head to Corneria and see if we got any recruits." Wolf piloted his Wolfen back away from the Great Fox and quickly sped to Corneria with Leon behind.

As we all got out of my ship, I pressed a button on my communicator and my ship suddenly started to fade away.

"How are we going to fly now?" Wedge asked.

"I said I'd be making some Arwings for us to-"

"Watch out!" Krystal shouted.

An Arwing was coming in the docking bay, slowly hovering down to park.

"Who do you suppose it is?" Krystal asked with relief.

"I think its Peppy." I replied.

The cockpit opened and revealed only long ears sticking out; the ears jumped out of the Arwing and revealed itself as a rabbit.

"Peppy! You're back!" I said.

"Sorry it took so long guys…" Peppy apologized.

"It didn't take too long." Krystal replied.

"Who are those guys with you?" Peppy asked.

"These are our recruits of Star Fox." I replied and turned. "Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourselves?"

Luke walked to Peppy and said "I am Luke Skywalker, an important figure in the rebel Alliance fighting against the Galactic Empire."

Wedge joined in "My name is Wedge Antilles, leader of team Rouge Squadron; I am the only pilot to survive both death stars in combat."

Peppy's heart was beating really fast, he said "Krystal please tell me I'm dreaming."

"No you're not Peppy, it's really them." Krystal replied.

We all walked over to the break room and there on the screen was blinking green colors with the message 1 UNREAD MESSAGE.

"Now what's up?" I groaned pressing a button to play the message.

"Comrades, this is General Rieekan. Come in!"

"This Luke, what is it sir?" He asked.

"I've received a message from General Pepper that you, Luke and Wedge-"

Wedge interrupted "Listen, we're no longer in Rouge Squadron, we are now in Star Fox. And uh…don't forget these guys." Wedge pointed to me and Krystal.

"I'm Krystal." She introduced herself and resumed "And this here is…well it doesn't have a name." She pointed at me.

"Have you found out who is responsible for the attack yet sir?" Wedge asked.

"I don't know it's name but I think the last time I saw it, it was a monkey-like head with no neck, no chest nothing but hands." Rieekan replied.

"That's Andross!" I shouted.

"How do you know that monkey-head?" Luke asked.

"My world was almost destroyed by him. My army did whatever it took to stop it but their powers were useless. Since they usually call me "the brains", they used me and I had to make a fighter craft equipped with lasers to stop Andross before Earth was destroyed." I answered.

"Almost…like Cerinia…" Krystal quietly said to herself.

"Comrades, I've got a message from General Pepper that the Cornerian alliances are doing their best to invent a teleporter to warp to another dimension. He also pointed out that if all of you teleported at the same time, the teleportor would not work. So only one of you can go and defeat this Andross before the galaxy is destroyed. This is Rieekan, signing off!" The screen went black again.

"It seems one of us is going to have to defeat Andross since we all can't go together." I said.

"Hold on…I've teleported my whole team of Rouge Squadron one time and it didn't have any problems." Wedge replied.

"Wedge, just because you teleported your army to somewhere else doesn't mean that it's going to work here. This galaxy is different from ours." Luke told Wedge.

"This is the Lylat system, not to be mistaked for your galaxy." Krystal said.

"Well I'll be in the docking bay working on our Arwings and possibly my teleporter, so if anyone needs me, call me." I said as I walked away to the garage.

"I wonder what we could do while it's working on our ships." Wedge wondered.

"Who's up for a game of Nintendo Monopoly?" Krystal asked with the game in her hands.

"I'm in!" Luke and Wedge said together.

Krystal opened the game box, opened the game board on the table, shuffled the chance and community chest cards, gave Luke, Wedge and herself the money and they all got to choose their game pieces.

I was in the garage, getting some supplies out for building Arwings. I grabbed some glass for the cockpits, metal for the body armor and some other parts to build.

10 minutes later…

"4…5…6…7." Krystal was counting her moves of her game piece (DK's barrel).

"That's my property!" Wedge exclaimed and picked up his deed card "For Kirby…you owe me…"

"I know...$12." Krystal replied as she handed over the money to Wedge.

Luke picked up his deed cards and said "Krystal, I will give you Fox McCloud and Donkey Kong and $500 if you trade me Mario."

Krystal paused for a moment...

"Hmm...Rejected." She told Luke.

I was still working on one Arwing since I was finished with 3.

I wiped my forehead, took off my hat and went back to work.

"I wonder how everyone is doing." I wondered.

15 MINUTES LATER...

"9...10...11" Luke carefully counted his moves for his game piece (Link's Boots).

Krystal whistled and said "That's mine! For Mario with...a hotel....that'll be $2000."

"I'm bankrupted..." Luke said as he handed Krystal his money and his properties.

Wedge picked up and rolled the dice.

He placed his finger on his game piece (NES controller) and started counting.

"...5...6...7" He said.

Krystal picked up, rolled the dice and moved her game piece (DK's barrel)

"7...8...9" She said.

"That's my property! For Link with...a hotel that'll be $1500." Wedge shouted.

Krystal handed over the money to Wedge and continued to play.

I was finished with the Arwings I built, clean, unused and ready to go.

I didn't know what to do next but than something popped out of my head: Working on the teleporter.

50 MINUTES LATER...

"That's mine!" Krystal said. "You owe me $2000."

"I'm afraid i'm bankrupted..." Wedge replied.

"Looks like I won." Krystal said.

She putted the game board, game pieces, property cards, chance and community chest cards, houses and hotels and the money back in the box and placed the box in my room.

"We should see how Mr. No-namer is doing." Luke said.

Krystal came out of the hallway and said "The Arwings should be done by now..."

"...Hopefully." Wedge finished.

They all walked over to the garage to see how I was doing.

"The Arwings are done!" Krystal exclaimed with joy.

"Uh....what are you holding in your hand?" Wedge asked.

"It's a teleporter that I made that will allow nyone even in big groups go to another universe or dimension." I replied.

"So...does that mean we can go to our galaxy now?" Luke asked.

"Not yet, we have to talk to General Pepper first." I said.

I climbed into my Arwing and waited for everyone to get in.

Krystal managed to get in hers without any troubles while Luke and Wedge took a while to get in their Arwings.

"This feels like I'm in my X-Wing craft..." Luke said with a smile.

"Me too." Wedge replied.

"ROB! Launch all ships!" I yelled.

The cockpit window closed fully as I held on to the control sticks.

The G-Diffuser engienes were starting to run.

Within 3 seconds, the engienes fully powered up as we dashed as quick as Sonic.

"I hope you know what you're doing guys." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

I quickly glanced around to see if there were any enemies to shoot at. There STILL were no enemies to take down.

"How are things going on your end everyone?" I asked.

"It may be our first time we've flown in Arwings but we're ok." Luke replied.

"Nothing bad yet." Krystal replied.

We were getting closer to Corneria as we kept sitting there…

I pushed a button to slow down my Arwing and lose the altitude.

"How did you do that?" Wedge asked.

"Simply push a button, ANY button." I replied.

"Even if a button said DO NOT PUSH?" Wedge asked.

"Are you stupid?" I asked.

Wedge briefly shut his eyes and pressed a random button. He noticed that his Arwing was slowing down and losing altitude.

"Listen, a Jedi Knight never says anything dark to anybody." Luke told me.

"Get it over with Luke, the Jedi thing is SO 1977." I replied.

"Alright, that's enough boys." Krystal told me and Luke. She pressed a button to slow down her Arwing's speed and lose the altitude.

"Could you define that's enough boys?" I asked.

Luke face palmed and pressed his button.

"Everyone, be careful when you land." I said.

After a while, all our Arwings landed carefully near General Pepper's office. I got out of my Arwing first, and then came Wedge, Krystal and Luke.

"This must be Peppers office…" Krystal quietly said to herself as she looked up to the tall building.

I noticed Krystal bent her neck too much, causing me to worry.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked me.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I replied.

The door slid open by itself and Krystal entered the building, me, Luke and Wedge followed behind her.

I heard whispering voices in the building that I look a lot like Mario.

Krystal stood by the elevator for a moment and waited for me, Luke and Wedge to catch up.

"Oh no…" I groaned.

"What's wrong? Do you want to switch places with me?" Krystal asked.

"Well it's that too but…I have a fear of elevators…" I replied.

"So you have Elevaphobia?" Luke asked.

"Yep…I do…" I said.

"How about me and Luke take the elevators while you and Krystal take the stairs?" Wedge told me.

"That would be a great idea for me, but I don't know for Krystal." I replied.

"I'll go with you." Krystal said with a smile.

Luke pressed a button and waited for the elevator to arrive.

"We'll meet you on the 10th floor guys." Krystal told Luke and Wedge.

The elevator door opened, Luke entered with Wedge and the doors closed.

"Are you sure you want to take the stairs?" I asked Krystal.

"Fine with me." She replied.

"All right…RACE YA!" I yelled and dashed for the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Krystal said and chased after me.

MANY MOMENTS LATER…

"*pant* *pant* I…won." Krystal cheered.

"Yeah…*pant* to a girl…" I said.

"*whew* Now we must for Luke and Wedge…" Krystal told me and stood by the elevator.

*ding*

" Shh…" Krystal told me with a grin.

Luke and Wedge walked out of the elevator and Krystal jumped from the side and yelled "BOO".

Luke and Wedge both jumped high and laughed.

"Man…I thought you were Darth Vader…" Luke said.

"Who's there?" A voice asked from far away.

"That must be General Pepper." I quietly said to everyone as I walked over to the desk with Krystal, Wedge and Luke behind me.

The bloodhound was busy signing papers, so I waited…

The bloodhound looked up at me and asked "Are you part of team Star Fox?"

"Yes, you may even want to include these guys?" I pointed out Krystal, Luke and Wedge.

"Can I get your name sir?" Pepper asked.

"Um…that's a problem…" I said.

"Nonsense! Everyone has a name…you do look a little like Mario considering your wearing his clothing. Pepper replied.

"You know what? Anyone of you guys can call me Mario." I told everyone.

"So…you don't have a name but you want us to call you Mario? Do you have a last name?" Krystal asked.

"Well…I don't have a last name so…just call me Mario Mario."

"How does just Mario sound?" Luke asked.

"It sounds-"

"Now can I get the rest of your teammates?" Pepper interrupted.

Krystal stepped over to his desk and introduced herself.

"My name is Krystal, just Krystal." She said and backed away.

Then Luke walked over and introduced himself "I am Luke Skywalker." He said and backed away.

Finally, Wedge walked over and introduced himself "I am Wedge Antilles." He said and back away.

"Interesting…" Pepper paused and resumed "And do you want to rename your current team name or do you want to still be Star Fox?"

"I can't come up with a name…" Krystal said.

"I think I could come up with a new name." I said.

"Well if everyone in your teams agrees your new team name, then the new name will be permanent." Pepper told me.

"How does team Super Mario sound?" I asked everyone.

"Sounds good." Luke said,

"I like the name." Wedge asked.

"That leaves just you Krystal." I told her.

"I like team Star Fox better." She told me.

"Team name Super Mario is rejected." Pepper said,

"Sorry that I didn't agree with you." Krystal told me.

"It's ok." I replied.

I resumed "Pepper, do you mind if…well…I've made a teleporter that-"

"I don't mind your teleporter that you made, it's just that…well the Cornerian Alliances were working on it first." Pepper replied and resumed "If you really want to use your teleporter, then go ahead and use it."

"Very well, we won't let you down sir!" I exclaimed and walked by the stairs.

"You still have your Elevaphobia do you?" Wedge asked me.

"Yeah…it never goes away." I said as I went down the stairs.

"Wait for me!" Krystal shouted.

I paused and held on to the handrails and waited for Krystal to catch up with me.

"So…you have Elevaphobia like me?" I asked.

"No…I could use some company." Krystal replied.

"Oh…I see how you are…TAG! YOUR IT!" I poked Krystal's arm and quickly ran away from her.

MANY MOMENTS LATER…

"I'm gonna make it, I'm gonna make it!" I chanted and started to slow down.

I felt a poke on my shoulder and Krystal shouted "TAG! NOW YOU'RE IT!"

"Hey! That's my line!" I shouted and sped out of the building to catch up to Krystal.

She slowed down and noticed I was sweating badly on my forehead.

She asked "What're you dripping on your forehead?"

"That's what happens when I run too fast…" I slowly replied.

Krystal placed her hand on my forehead and wiped all of my sweat drops.

"*pant Gee, thanks…" I said.

"Is that water?" Krystal asked.

"It feels like water but…it's just sweat drops. Oh and uh…I wouldn't taste it if I were you." I said.

In the nick of time, Luke and Wedge quickly got out of the building.

"So are we ready to use the teleporter?" Wedge asked.

"Yes…hopefully this will work." I said as I got my teleporter out of my pocket.

"Wait…we can't use it if we are on foot, we have to be in our ships." Luke said.

"Uh yeah I knew that." I replied and walked over to our Arwings.

I had to wait for everyone to get to their Arwings.

I jumped into my Arwing, closed the cockpit glass and waited for everyone to get in their Arwings.

"So how exactly is the teleporter going to work?" Wedge asked.

"First we have to get to space." I said as I piloted my Arwing to fly.

"Second, I'm going to throw it and finally, push a button that will explode and suck us in."

"What if doesn't work Mario? We could end up somewhere else…" Luke whined.

"Luke…whatever happened to the important figure of the Rebel Alliance? A Jedi never says it's not going to work." I said.

"You told me the Jedi thing is so 1977." Luke told me.

"Luke if you keep this up, you may end up on the dark side, don't get me wrong." I said.

By now all the Arwings left the Cornerian skies and went into space.

"Here it goes. Everyone clear back." I warned and threw the teleporter out of my Arwing.

I zoomed away from the floating teleporter and took out a button to press.

"Last warning, all ships keep away from the teleporter." I said.

I pressed a button, waited 2 minutes after the explosion and a vortex started to form.

"It's working!" Krystal cheered.

All of the Arwings were losing control all of a sudden and got closer to the vortex.

"I have a question for you Andross, do you feel lucky…punk? Do ya?" I said to myself.

The Arwings were starting to spin faster and faster and moving around in circles.

*BLAM*


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

The vortex quickly formed and spitted out 4 spinning Arwings and disappeared many moment later.

"Whoa-oa-oa...I think i'm going to barf..." I said.

"Me...too" Krystal joined in.

"Guys, you should be able to get your Arwing in full control now..." Luke told us.

I barfed in my bag.

"Eww..." Wedge moaned.

"Krystal, are you ok?" Luke asked.

She gulped and replied "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

I looked around to see if any part of Andross was around.

"I don't see Andross..." I said.

"He could be in camoflage, be careful." Wedge told me.

All of a sudden, a piece of paper was floating towards my Arwing.

I pressed a button and a metal hand took the paper and handed it over to me. I read:

"Dear enimies...I have declared peace...I don't know why I was revived but I felt like I was an idiot in the past 17 years...

Andross"

"That can't be right..." Luke told me.

"Of course not! Andross would never declare peace at all." I replied.

"That evil monkey is right..." A voice said out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" I asked.

A black hole appeared out of nowhere and started to suck everything in, Mainly me.

"Whoa...my Arwing's losing control again!" I paniced.

"Guys! Keep away from the hole at once!" Wedge shouted.

"Forget it..." Krystal replied.

"Kry-Krystal what're you doing? That voice probably would've been Andross, it's me he wants!" I yelled as I held on tight on the control sticks.

Krystal didn't respond and started to pilot towards the hole.

"Don't do it Krystal!" Luke cried.

"You could get killed!" Wedge joined in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and my Arwing was spinning out of control and started to move towards the center of the hole.

Krystal pressed a button on her Arwing and zoomed to where I was and started to lose control.

"Krystal...don't do this...I can do it by-"

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Krystal shouted.

I gasped at the words she shouted at me.

Both of Krystal and my Arwings were getting sucked towards the center of the hole.

"I've never seen Krystal so angry before..." Luke said.

"I know..." Wedge replied.

*BLAM*

I fell for hours, well it seemed like hours. Everything was pitch black.

I landed belly first and heard a loud crack on my back...

"That's gonna hurt in the morning..." I moaned as I tried to get up.

"Look out!" A feminine voice shouted above me.

*Crash*

"Ok...who's up there?" I asked.

"It's me, Krystal." She replied.

I got up from the ground, dusted myself off and pulled Krystal up.

"Listen, I know I am in dangerous situations but why did you come towards the hole I was getting sucked in?" I asked.

"I didn't want...to lose you again...I didn't...want you to die." She replied and started crying on my shoudler.

I placed my hand on Krystal's ears and started to genetly stroke back and forth so I could stop her crying.

"It's ok, I'm still here. Don't cry." I told her.

She looked at me and started to smile.

"I'm not dead. This isn't a dream, I don't mind if you want to defeat Andross with me." I said.

She stopped crying and placed her arms around my belly and gave me a really big hug.

"Thanks for...cheering me up." She said and released me.

"Now we need to find Andross...without our Arwings." I said and pulled out my gun.

"I've been waiting for you..." A evil voice said.

"Now that's not Andross..." I said.

A figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Where's Andross? I demand you tell me!" I yelled.

"Andross is dead *wheeze*..." The dark figure said.

"He can't be...who are you?" I shouted.

The figure took off his helmet and revealed a fox head with shades on you couldn't even tell what it's eye color was.

"I am Fox's father, James McCloud." He introduced himself.

"James? I thought you were dead..." Krystal told him.

"No...I was missing the action of my son..."

"But why did you have to revive Andross and join the dark side?" I asked.

"I felt that after my son defeated Andross countless times, I grew jealous of him. After the war on Dinosaur Planet, I managed to collect all of his parts and store them in a DNA capsule."

"So wait, you revived Andross just so you could prove your son that you were better than him and that you could get more public attention? What were you thinking?" I shouted.

"Don't you even though that your son is-"

I placed my hand on Krystal's mouth and whispered to her "Don't mention Fox McCloud.."

"What? What about my son?" James was getting angry at this point and started to take out his light saber.

"I fight againest the dark side, nobody gives me orders and nobody deserves an answer." I said.

"Your gun is useless on him..." Krystal told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm sensing machinary on him...he might be invincible..."

I pointed my gun at his chest and fired a bullet.

The bullet went through but it didn't stop James from walking towards me with his light saber.

"*gasp* You don't think he is a..." I paused.

"Robot?" Krystal asked.

James got close to me and grabbed my neck and started t choke me.

"Join me...we could use a hero for the dark side." He told me in a robotic voice.

I quickly gasped for air since he was choking me. His hands were so tight I couldn't get his hands off me.

Krystal took out a shotgun and shot his head.

James let go of me, I layed down gasping for air and saw James coming towards me again.

He made a jump towards me and I ducked it quickly and placed my hands around his neck tight.

He tried shaking to get my hands off him but it was no use.

"Look out!" Krystal shouted.

James swiped his hand on my arm and I cried in pain and released him.

James picked me up and threw me 10 feet away from me.

"Surrender now!" He said "I have won this round!"

He punched me in the face multiple times and took out his knife.

"Any last words?" He asked.

I couldn't move my lips or my body at all.

Krystal dashed towards James and quickly strangled him. He dropped his knife.

"Get- get the knife...NOW!" Krystal yelled.

I got up from the ground, picked up his knife and stabbed him in the left part of his chest.

Then James quickly froze and layed his body on the ground.

I covered my injured arm and blood started to come out of my hands.

I panted so hard I thought I was going to die.

Krystal quickly placed her hand on my hand and said "Let your hand go."

I removed my hand from my bleeding arm and I felt a strange rumble on my arm that was bleeding.

I saw the cut on my arm was starting to heal.

Within 10 minutes, the cut was removed off my arm.

"Thanks Krystal..." I said.

"You're welcome!" She replied with a smile.

"We need to find our way out of here." I said.

"I wonder what this button does..." Krystal wondered as she placed her hands on a yellow button.

I shutted my eyes tight.

Orbs were flying around me and Krystal and we both started to fade away a few moments later...

We both later reappear in a room that was familar to me. Luke and Wedge reappered as well.

"Krystal! Mario! You guys are ok! I thougt you were dead." Luke said and gave me a hug and hugged Krystal.

"Mario, are you ok?" Wedge asked me.

"Yeah i'm fine." I replied.

"You guys won't believe it, we fought a robot who claims to be Fox McClouds father James." Krystal said.

"So wait...James is Darth Vader?" Wedge asked.

"And you guys didn't fight Andross?" Luke asked.

"Sadly we didn't find Andross." I replied.

"It's getting late guys." Luke said.

"Where are me and Luke going to sleep?" Wedge asked.

"Since ROB doesn't seem to be around, I guess you could sleep in the break-room." I said.

"We'll tell the rest of our battle with General Pepper and General Rieekan tommarrow." Krystal said and walked to my room.

"Good night guys." I said as I went to my room.

I changed into my sleep-wear in my closet, got in bedand waited for Krystal to get in her sleep-wear.

She came out of my closet, got in my bed, kissed me on the lips, placed her head on my chest and went to sleep in a flash.

"Boy...does it ever get any better then this?" I thought.

I placed my hand on Krystal's neck and closed my eyes and lulled off to sleep.


	10. Epilouge

Ch. 10

I yawned and looked around to see what time it was…

The clock said 4:30 AM.

"Yikes…I sure do get up early…" I thought.

"You…owe me a back scratch." Krystal told me and slowly opened her eyelids.

"Well…erm…all right." I said.

She layed down belly first on my bed and waited for me.

I cracked my knuckles, placed my hands on her back and started to rub it back and forth.

Krystal closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure.

Luke and Wedge were both sleeping in the breakroom, Luke was sleeping on the sofa with Wedge sleeping on the chair Fox used to use his laptop.

Luke started to move around on the sofa and mumbled the words "Anakin Skywalker".

Anakin was Luke's father and like James McCloud hasn't been seen in action. Currently Anakin was part of the dark side and hasn't been heard. The one thing that Luke never forgot was one time he lost his hand by Darth Vader's light saber.

Darth Vader told him "If you only knew the power of the Dark Side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."

"He told me enough! He told me you killed him!" Luke shouted.

Darth Vader paused and said "No, I am your father."

"No…No. That's not true. That's impossible!" Luke mumbled in his sleep.

Wedge woke up and walked over to Luke, Wedge shaked Luke's head a little bit.

Luke turned over and saw Wedge with a worried look.

Wedge asked "Is that dream still bothering you?"

"No…it's my father." Luke replied.

"What about him?" Wedge asked.

"I wish he didn't fight Obi-Wan…"

"Luke, he was on the dark side. The galaxy could've been under the control by the dark side. Obi-Wan had to engage a battle with him."

"But then that means…I'm on the dark side." Luke started to sob.

Wedge started to pat his back and replied "No Luke, you're not part of the dark side. Padmé gave birth to you and Leia. It was hard for her to realize that Anakin was part of the dark side."

Luke quickly stopped sobbing and said "Well…ok."

Krystal sighed in pleasure and said "That feels good…please don't stop…"

I whined "But my hands are getting tired…"

Krystal got up from my bed and asked "Should we head to Corneria now?"

"Yeah…I promised we'll talk about our battle with Pepper and Rieekan." I answered.

"I'm going to my room to get in my suit, come to the break room when you're ready." Krystal said and walked out of my room.

I quickly changed into my Mario clothes and stepped on something.

"What was that?" I thought.

It looked like an old diary with Krystal's name on it.

"Should I or shouldn't I..." I thinked. "Awe what the hey!"

I picked up the diary and read:

Dear Diary

I've decided to keep a diary of all my travels and doings again as my last one was lost many years ago when Cerinia was destroyed. *sigh* I really do miss my home but I miss my parents most I wish I could of done something to save them but there was nothing I could do except watch in horror from the ship they put me in as their attacker closed in for the kill. Part of me hopes that they are out there somewhere still alive. Though I really should get my mind off of that subject as that was long ago as right now I should be happy to be alive thanks to Fox McCloud and his friends as they risked their lives not only to save mine but also all of those on Dinosaur Planet and maybe the whole Lylat system. On that day, Fox passed away to something I can't really describe but his head felt like an oven. When I got to the shower-room, a human being (Now called Mario) showed up out of nowhere and I was frightened. The human tried to get out of the shower-room but then the door opened and I saw it fall down. I had to quickly get out of the tub, put on my clothes that I wore on Cerinia and took the human to my room. I didn't know if it was dead or not. After the human recovered from it's injuries, Falco stated that the human would be the new leader of Star Fox. I don't know how the human comes up with words but he mentioned Fox, Falco got angry and the human later ordered Falco to leave Star Fox (personelly, I wanted Falco to go since he was a jerk). Slippy left as well leaving just me, the human and Peppy. I know I haven't gotten used to the human but I think I might be falling in love with it. I must close this entry as it is getting late and Mario would probably wonder what took me so long.

Yours,

Krystal

"Hey! What's taking you so long?" Krystal yelled in the distance.

I placed her diary back on the floor and said "I'm coming!"

I dashed out of my room, the hallway and quickly froze when I arrived at the break room.

"Are we ready to go?" Krystal asked.

"I'm ready." I said.

"Both of us are ready too." Luke and Wedge said.

We all dashed to the garage and jumped into our Arwings.

I closed the cockpit glass and pressed some buttons to turn on the Arwing.

My Arwing sped off at the speed of sound and I braked before I got to Corneria so my team-mates could catch up with me.

As soon as everyone got close to me, I pressed buttons to slowly hover down to land, everyone did the same.

As my Arwing slowly hovered down to the Cornerian grounds, I waited until everyone landed.

I turned off my Arwing and Krystal managed to get out first before I did.

Wedge came out and then finally Luke.

I felt a tap on my shoudler and I quickly turned around and saw General Pepper.

"What're you doing here? We just got here." I said.

"I was going to lead you somewhere." Pepper replied and resumed "Follow me everyone."

He walked over to some building and waited for us to get near him.

The door slided open and we saw a lot of people sitting in their chairs, some were in booths.

General Rieekan was at the podium and was giving us a signal to come over here.

We all walked in a single-filed line and I stood near the podium.

"Comrades, you've first got to introduce yourseves and then you talk about your battle with Andross." Rieekan told us.

I stood up at the podium, tapped the microphone and I started to speak.

"Hello. I am Mario, and I am team Star Fox's new leader."

I stepped back and Luke stepped up and said

"I am Luke Skywalker, a Jedi Knight and an important figure to the Rebal Alliance."

He stepped back and Wedge stood up.

"I am Wedge Antilles, Oringinel leader of team Rouge Squadron and the only pilot to survive 2 death star attacks."

He stepped back and Krystal walked up to the podium.

"I am Krystal, only survivor of planet Cerinia and team Star Fox's new team-mate."

She stepped back down and we waited for General Pepper to get to the podium.

He spoke "Citizens of Corneria, we've done all of our work to keep Lylat in good hands. Then when we all thought that Andross was gone for good...he came back."

The people gasped.

"This time though...he didn't want Lylat...he wanted to take over another galaxy. If nobody did anything to stop Andross, Lylat could be in great danger and be turned into a wastleland of extinction, thank you."

The people applaused loudly.

Pepper waved his hand around and we walked towards him.

"Mario, you deserve the medal of honor for stepping up and defeating Andross."

He placed the medal on my chest.

"Luke, Wedge and Krystal...I give you the medal of alliance for asissting Mario in his quest."

He gave the medals to Luke, Wedge and Krystal.

The people got up from their chairs and booths and left the building leaving me, Pepper, Rieekan, Luke, Krystal and Wedge.

"Comrades, someone wants to see you." Rieekan told us.

The door slid open and closed when the figure enetered the building.

Rieekan waved his hand and the figure got closer to us.

As soon as the figure came, the figure emerges a vulpine with shades on.

"Are you...James McCloud?" Pepper asked.

"Yes it's me..." He replied.

I took my gun out and pointed at James and yelled "FREEZE!"

"Wha...what's the meaning of this?" James asked and pulled his hands up.

"You're being rude to the great James McCloud Mario..." Pepper warned me.

I put away my gun and sighed, then I said "Listen Pepper...um...we didn't exactly fight Andross..."

"It's true! I was with Mario." Krystal joined in.

"Well if you guys didn't fight Andross then who did you fight?" Rieekan asked.

"It's hard to believe but...we fought a robot version of him" I pointed at James.

"So you're saying that Andross was dead by the time you guys arrived in our galaxy and had to fight Darth Vader which eventually revealed a robot version of James McCloud?" Rieekan asked again.

"We don't know how Andross died...it could've been a hoax, and yes we did fight Darth Vader." I replied.

"He nearly killed Mario." Krystal said.

"I'm really sorry that my son died..." James said.

"I know...I wish I could've done something about it." I replied.

"Well it was nice meeting you all together." James said and left the building.

"Lylat is still in good shape..." Pepper said.

"I'm going to leave Lylat." Rieekan said and turned to Luke and Wedge "Are you guys coming with me?"

"It's your choice guys, I don't care." I told them.

Luke and Wedge whispered to each other for a moment and Luke declared "We're staying here."

"All right. Suit yourselves." Rieekan said and left the building.

"I don't know what else to say to you guys..." Pepper said.

"I guess then this meeting is over." I replied. "Come on guys, let's go to the Great Fox."

I walked over to the exit and waited for Krystal, Luke and Wedge to catch up.

"Now both of you are sure you want to stay in team Star Fox?" I asked Luke and Wedge.

"Pretty sure we made up our minds." Wedge replied.

The door slid open and we said good-bye to General Pepper and left the building.

I walked over to our Arwings and jumped inside my cockpit.

Krystal turned on her Arwing first and then Luke, Me and Wedge.

The Arwings slowly hovered and began to levitate from the ground.

I held on to my control sticks and carefully pointed the Arwing's nose up towards the sky.

I pressed a button to boost my Arwing to space.

Everyone else flew behind me for protection.

"We're getting closer to the Great Fox." I said.

Luke flew right in front of me and began to slowly hover down to the docking bay.

Everyone including me press a button on their Arwings and slowly hovered to the docking bay where Luke was.

We all landed our Arwings in the bay and turned off the engines.

I got out of my Arwing first then came Wedge and Krystal.

We saw Luke who was waiting for us.

"Sorry, my Arwing was too slow..." I said.

Luke opened the door and waited until me, Krystal and Wedge entered. Then Luke closed the door and turned off the lights.

"Come on Wolf...we can't find anybody..." Leon groaned.

Suddenly Wolf hears singing voices coming 4 feet away from him.

He saw a black cat with a rose in his hands, singing a song.

"Panther's quite a ladies man...yeah...he's the one you call when...the good guys invade our teritory..."

"I like your talents." Wolf commented on the cat.

"You like Panther's singing? Hmph..."

"Whaddya say you join Star Wolf and we can take all of the Star Fox team's awards and public attention." Wolf asked.

"I would love to join but theres a catch though..." Panther said.

"What? Spit it out now, come on! Come on!" Leon jumped.

"The catch is you must find me a girl and I'll join you..." Panther told Wolf.

"We know who's the girl you really want, but I'll only tell you if you join Star Wolf." Wolf replied.

"Okay...fine. Let Panther finish his meal and he'll be ready."

MANY MINUTES LATER...

"Where's the ships?" Panther asked.

Wolf answered. "The ships are over there, they're called Wolfens...feel free to design your own-"

Panther quickly designed his own Wolfen as quick as a flash.

"Whoa...now that was quick!" Leon said.

"I take it you like roses?" Wolf asked as he climbed into his Wolfen.

"The rose is Panther's trademark...anyone that sees it will find death." Panther replied and climbed in his Wolfen.

Leon quickly pressed many buttons in a row and his Wolfen started to blast to the sky out of nowhere.

"WHEE-HEEHEEHEEEEEEEEEEEE CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" He yelled.

Wolf shoke his head.

Panther asked "Is your little lizard friend always like this? Panther can make him shut up."

Wolf replied "Leon is always crazy that way. You can't make him stop."

Wolf piloted his Wolfen's nose to the Cornerian skies and quickly flew away, Panther did the same.

*FADE OUT*

And so with the empire overthrown by Mario and his friends, they saved the Star Wars galaxy before it was destroyed by Darth Vader.

With the new members of team Star Fox Krystal, Luke and Wedge, all evil forces better watch out.

THE END!

...or is it?


End file.
